deathbattlefandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Plush Sonic vs. Team Blaze.
Wiz: Plushie vs. Reality and more Plushie, the decisions are endless. Boomstick: I hear there's q- HOT DAMN THESE ONES ARE HOT AS FUCK. Wiz: Bad, BAD, BAD. Boomstick: Okay, fine, anyway, let's discuss Team Plush Sonic first. Team Plush Sonic _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wiz: Plush Sonic is the leader of Team Plush Sonic, he is the Modern Sonic plushie we all know and love. Boomstick: Plush Vegeta is a Plushie of Vegeta, a lesser known character to the rest and is a saiyan. Wiz: Plush Silver is a plushie of Silver, he is basically Silver The Hedgehog in a plushie form. Boomstick: HOT DAMN this one is hot, Plush Rouge is a plushie of Rouge The Bat, she is a treasure hunter. Team Plush Sonic: So guys, what about our powers? Wiz: Sorry guys, we're only covering the characters for this, doing everyone's powers seperately would be too much of a hassle. Team Plush Sonic: Okay, bye! * a hand appears and they all get chucked 1 by 1 into a portal * Team Blaze _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wiz: Blaze The Cat is the leader of Team Blaze, and she is the guardian of the Sol emeralds. Boomstick: Pyro is the Pyro from Team Fortress, she is known for going insane with fire. Wiz: Plush Toy Chica is a plushie of Toy Chica, she is immune to the plot due to a spare part, but she HAS died before. Boomstick: Crazy SpringTrap Plush will be skipped, you can check Plush Toy Chica vs. Crazy SpringTrap Plush. Wiz: Deadpool is a antihero that gained popularity over time, and he ended up getting his own movie through his popularity, also, he is a 4th wall breaker. Boomstick: Flumpty is an egg that is immune to the plot, he can transcend space and time..wow how original. Wiz: Okay, I think we got all of em..ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Pre-Fight _______________________________________________________________________________________ Plush Toy Chica appears wounded after a fight with Crazy SpringTrap Plush, and then he teams up with Plush Toy Chica, then all the others team up with her too. Team Plush Sonic run into a portal, and appear in the area the last fight took place at. Plush Sonic: EGGMAN ROBOTS! THEY MUST DIE! Fight! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Plush Sonic runs at Crazy SpringTrap Plush and spindashes him, but he TPs away just in time. Crazy SpringTrap Plush: Nice try, fucker. Plush Vegeta: KAMEHAMEHA! Crazy SpringTrap Plush is killed off by the Kamehameha. Flumpty runs at Plush Vegeta, doing his jumpscare. Plush Vegeta: KAMEHAMEHA! Flumpty is dead after that. Plush Sonic: GOTTA GO FAST! Plush Sonic and Blaze fight, only to be interrupted by a Kamehameha, and before Blaze can react, Plush Sonic throws her into the blast, killing her. Plush Silver: HA! IT'S NO USE! Plush Silver levitates Plush Toy Chica and throws her into lava, incinerating every cell in her body, making her die. Pyro: MMMPH! MMPH MMPH! MMMMPH! * Tries to incinerate Plush Rouge, but gets kicked into the sun * Plush Rouge: Heh, that was epic. Plush Vegeta: Is the battle over?.. Plush Sonic: Nope..we're fighting ALL of them remember? Deadpool still stands. Plush Vegeta: KAMEHAMEHA! a Kamehameha hits Deadpool so fast that it destroys him, and his regeneration can't save him. Plush Sonic: Nice job guys! K.O.! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Wiz: So, did any of your waifus die today? Boomstick: Yes, Pyro, Blaze, Plush Toy Chica. Wiz: Okay..WELP, That's 3 waifus down for Boomstick, 4 winners in today's battle. Boomstick: While team Blaze SEEMINGLY would have had the upper hand, Plush Vegeta beat almost everyone with a kamehameha..meaning that they are all dead now...its all ogre now :( Illuminati Text: But what if..Team Blaze was not kill? Wiz: Eh, we'll work on a rematch once more competitors get on, dumb illuminati text, wait..we didn't include Error Sans. Boomstick: We can always do Plush Sonic vs. Error Sans. Wiz: Okay.